digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure (movie)
Two children receive a strange egg through their computer, which hatches into their very first Digimon, leading to the night that would change their lives forever. Synopsis In Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, in the Kamiya residence, two kids named Tai and Kari are awoken late at night when a strange egg comes out of their computer. The next morning, Tai cannot believe his eyes when he realises the egg is real. Whilst their mother is out, the egg seems to develop a mind of its own when it escapes Kari's grasp and rolls away. It then hatches into a Botamon (though the kids do not know this), and immediately latches onto Tai's face. Tai throws it off, and it runs under the nearby bed. Kari eventually gains its trust with her whistle, and begins feeding it chocolate, causing it to digivolve into Koromon. Now out of food, Kari steals the food belonging to the cat, Miko, and gives it to Koromon, who thanks her by latching onto her face as well. Though, Miko soon finds Koromon with its food, and lashes out at him, and then Tai, who tries to protect him. Soon after, Koromon introduces himself, and tells Tai and Kari that he is a Digimon from the digital world. They don't really understand this, and later head to bed, but Koromon suddenly digivolves into an unusually large Agumon, and begins roaming the streets, causing destruction on a small scale. Before he manages to cause any real casualties, a large bird Digimon called Parrotmon appears out of a huge orb in the sky. Agumon lashes out, which only angers the bird, causing it to destroy an overhead bridge, covering Agumon and the two kids in rubble. Though out of the rubble, Greymon appears in Agumon's place, and begins fighting back against Parrotmon. After a few minutes, Greymon is knocked out, and only awakens when Tai blows Kari's whistle. He then lets out a blinding fire breath attack, and the two Digimon vanish, leaving Tai and Kari alone amongst all the destruction. Featured characters Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors *In the English dub, the DigiDestined kids are shown as if to know each other, even though most of them only meet for the first time at summer camp four years later. Animation errors Dubbing changes *The mentioning of Willis in the English movie (Digimon: The Movie) was only added to link this movie to another, Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals, which composed the third part of Digimon: The Movie. In Japan, the movies are unrelated in plot. *The English dub cuts out a part where the kids' father arrives home drunk and attempts to open their bedroom door. This is when Koromon has just digivolved, which explains why Tai his holding onto the door handle at that moment. *Greymon originally breaks off Parrotmon's lower beak by stabbing it with the horn on his head. This is cut out in the English version, though you can still see that it took place. *The Agumon and Greymon in this movie are originally credited as BigAgumon and RedGreymon, with different attacks than their counterparts. Digimon references * This movie features a key battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, which is spoken about a lot in the TV series, firstly and mainly in the series one episode, Return to Highton View Terrace. Real-world references * The well-known orchestral piece Boléro, by Maurice Ravel, is used as the main theme for the original film, as it is played throughout. Miscellaneous trivia *The first episode of the more well known TV series of Digimon Adventure was aired, for the first time, just a day after this movie was released in Japanese theaters. Category:Movies